


cold hands

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Sickfic, deadly assassin is sick, if you leave out the fact that theyre sick, its literally just fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: "Told you you shouldn't kiss me."orNatasha and Maria getting sick at the same time.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	cold hands

"I told you you shouldn't kiss me," Natasha mumbles as she walks back into her and Maria's shared bedroom. Two large mugs of steaming tea in her hands.

The older woman groans at that and buries her head back into her pillow. 

"'ts not your fault."

Natasha hums, too tired to think of a sarcastic answer right now. She really isn't in the mood to find something in this situation which is worth making fun of.

She feels like she's the death herself, and is pretty sure Maria doesn't feel a lot different. She probably also wouldn't really appreciate a joke right now.

So she sets down one mug on her side of the bed and tries to raise her foot with a lot of effort to give Maria a hard kick against whatever body part she hits.

The said woman lets out a mix of a groan and a squeal. Not liking Natasha's antics at all.

"Fuck off, " is the only thing she manages to press out though.

"You want the tea or not?"

Maria sleepily raises her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Mhm."

"Then you gotta sit up, y'know."

At hearing this, she drops her head back into the pillow with a dramatic groan. Absolutely not in the mood to make the whole effort to sit up only for tea.

Natasha chuckles at that quietly, completely understanding her girlfriend. She actually can't understand how her sudden energy to get up and boil water came from anyway.

It's practically unbelievable how two of shield's best agents are not even able to sit up straight. Let alone fight. Both of them are being completely vulnerable. But what do you expect? They're not unbreakable. 

So Natasha sets down the other mug on her side also and crawls up next to the woman next to her. 

"Come here," she murmurs, positioning Maria sort of propped up, but still laying, against her front. She opens her arms, so Maria is able to let herself rest atop the woman.

She lays her head down onto Natasha's chest and nuzzles her face into Nat's shirt.

The redhead just laughs lightly at the girlfriend's soft being and kisses the top of her head, tightening her arms around Maria's torso.

The tea could wait and so could the rest of the world.


End file.
